The struggling
by Cazziie Girl
Summary: Chloe and Derek meet challenges along the way, but they will eventually be safe and be able to start their own family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - **I own none of these characters, as much as i wish i did. The story will contain mature parts as it goes along, including sexual moments, meantions of rape and swearing. If any of this is likely to offend or upset you please do not read. **

**Also, the whole story will be in Chloe's point of view, as this is how the stories are written and i do not wish to change that.  
**

* * *

It was two weeks after we had got to the motel which would be our safe house for this month when I noticed that Derek and Simon were acting strange. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't think that Derek would change overnight and suddenly be used to the idea of having a girlfriend. But the fact that, since the kiss in the woods, he had completely ignored me and hardly said a word to me was in my opinion a little harsh. We were all sitting at the table, I pointedly looked at Derek for what definitely felt like forever before I sighed loudly and got up.

'I'm going into the garden for a bit' I mumbled, knowing only Derek would hear or care. I made a lot of noise moving around and dragging the chair back to where it should have been. I then searched around for my shoes. For us only being there for two weeks and it being a tiny place, I managed to loose my things far too easily. I grabbed a coat from the back of Derek's chair, simply because it was the closest one to me. He glanced at me while I did this, probably because it happened to be his coat, but he said nothing so I also said nothing.

Opening the door I shivered into the coat I was wearing, I swear it hadn't been this cold when we were outside earlier. I dragged my feet on the way out, slamming the door purposefully hard behind me. I glanced out over the parking lot which was the motels 'garden' and sighed. I should have stayed inside, this looked far too similar to a bunch of bad films I have seen. I sat on the floor in the middle of the parking lot for no better reason then, why not. Closing my eyes I sighed again and let the cold wind whip my hair around my face.

I took this time to pretend I was again, in a film myself. The part where the female heroin stands tall and important looking with her hair going crazy just before she kills the bad guy. I let a smile play on my lips at this thought, I was certainly not a hero in this story.

Suddenly hearing crunching while someone walked over the gravelled parking lot I jumped up and opened my eyes. 'Hello?' I asked, knowing that if someone was going to murder me right here and now, they were unlikely to reply to my politeness before doing so. 'Chloe? Is that you?' a reply came. I recognised the voice but was currently more relieved that I wasn't going to be murdered right away. I suddenly gasped as I put a name to the voice. 'Nate? Nate Bozian is that you?' I was suddenly afraid and in awe all at the same time. How the hell would a guy from Buffalo, from my old school be able to track me down after everything that's happened. He then came out of the shadows, and I could tell there was something different about him. Something that wasn't there that day I saw him before I had my ghost janitor freak out.

He smiled down at me, 'So little miss Chloe found out her powers then? Get sent to the funny farm for a while?' His smile turned into a smirk which then quickly turned into a smile again, as though he had a job to do and was being told not to mess around while working. 'I came for you baby, I always knew you wanted to be with me. I'm here to take you home, I'm here for you to be with now. I know you were afraid of asking me to the party but you didn't need to be, I was going to ask you anyway.' I opened my mouth then closed it again. This guy was delusional. It sounded as if he knew what's happened lately but still believed I wanted to go back to my old life. 'I have a boyfriend now Nate, sorry.' I said proudly. Because I was, I was proud to be Derek's girlfriend. Even if he had currently forgotten my existence.

Nate moved closer to me, I could feel his skin touching mine as he suddenly grabbed both of my hands in one of his. I looked up at him and frowned trying to pull away. 'Taken means taken Nate. Get it?' He smirked again, this time looking really proud of the performance he was giving. 'You don't get it Chlo, I've come for you. You don't need your smelly wolf, you can have me. I know its what you've wanted for years, your school friends tell me, you tell me.' He trailed off. I didn't understand any of this on contemplated calling for Derek to come and sort this guy out. I stopped struggling suddenly as what he said sunk in 'how do you know he's a wolf?' I was really getting worried now, he knew Derek's secret which couldn't be good. 'I can smell him on you and around here Chlo. His smell has taken over the whole of you, your pretty little smell is masked by his dog smell.' He moved closer again, still holding my hands but he then licked up the side of my face. I shivered not understand what was going on at all. 'w-w-what are you then?' I stuttered out, knowing that he knew I was scared. 'Were-cat sweetheart. I can give you a better time then your dog anytime. Want to give it a go?' He smirked again and I closed my eyes. 'You should leave Nate. You wont like it much when I become angry. It could very much endanger your life.' I said feeling sudden strength in what I was saying. He laughed loudly and kissed me, full on the lips, forcing my mouth open. I bit down on his tongue and summoned whatever dead animals there was around.

He dropped my arms as, what used to be a sparrow started attacking him from behind, piercing its beak into the soft flesh of his neck. I then heard a snarl as he flipped around, facing the bird and the new animal, a manky dog which had obviously died not long ago, jumped at him and ripped into his chest. 'Stop.' I commanded and looked at Nate. 'You should have listened to me, enjoy the after life you bastard.' I said to him then turned to the third dead animal which had appeared at her side like a faithful pet. This happened to be a decomposing large cat, most likely a mountain lion to which she commanded a 'kill' and watched as her old school creep of a crush got his heart ripped out by it.

Once again I closed my eyes, this time to release the three animals from their bodies. I then thought about it for a minute and summoned Nate's ghost forward. I wanted some questions answered. I waited patiently, smiling as he arrived. His face told me he hadn't believed what just happened. I got to the point, I felt bad for killing someone, even if they were about to rape me. 'Who sent you here?' Was basically my first and only question. Depending on the answer. I shuddered as the first thing he did was smirk and me and pretend to sit down comfortably, right next to his dead body. 'Well its funny you ask me that Chlo, because it was your perfect little lover boy wolf of yours and his smarmy brother. And before you ask, they got hold of me, paid me off and told me to take you back to Buffalo, where you could be a normal kid at school as long as I looked after you and made sure you were always safe from the big bad guys.' I stared at him and shook my head. My Derek would never do this to me. And Simon doesn't hate me does he? I know deep down he's still angry that I turned him down for his brother but I thought he had accepted that. The only explanation I could come up with was that Nate was lying through his teeth. He seemed to see the conclusion I had come to in my head before I said anything. 'Look in my phone. There's a text from Simon telling me that you were on your way outside and I should do it now. They're even packing a bag for you as we speak so we can run away together and be happy happy happy.'

I stood for a minute, taking this in. I couldn't help listen to the voice in the back of my head, sitting there telling me that it said I shouldn't have gone outside. I pushed it away and marched over to the dead body. I then kicked it over so it was laying on its back and checked in all of the pockets for the mobile. This job was gross, mainly because the body was still warm. I found it eventually in his small pocket and flicked through the messages. I tensed as I saw the exact message he was talking about. 'no..' I breathed quietly before turning back to the ghost. He was fading and I frowned 'did you come in a car?' I asked him quickly, he nodded and I went through his pockets again, looking for his keys which were hanging out of his jacked inside pocket. I bid him farewell and walked back towards the house. Planning how I was going to handle this betrayal, murder and heartbreak.

* * *

**Chapter two will be on its way soon! xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, i own none of these characters, thats all down to Kelley Armstrong the amazing woman. **

* * *

The first thing that came into my head before I opened the door was a bunch of movie plots I could do right here. From writing a letter and crying while I left to spitting in Derek's eye and storming out into the big scary world. I did neither of these for the record, this is what I did do, which I thought was appropriate for the drama queen role I was trying to play.

I opened the door slowly dragging my feet, tears welling in my eyes as I looked up at Derek and into his eyes which betrayed him no emotion. I looked down at my feet after looking at him and waited for him to say something. 'I heard everything. We packed you a bag Chloe, we can tell your decision to leave with your were-cat has been made. Bye.' I gasped, not because he was lying about being able to hear the convocation, but because he was so blunt and didn't care. This person didn't even sound like Derek, his eyes showed nothing, his posture looked painful and Simon couldn't even look at me.

I mumbled a thanks after composing myself and put Nate's phone down so that I could pick up the bag, it was bloody heavy! I gave Derek one last look before swinging myself around and barging out of the door again. I smiled to myself at my amazing performance and ran to the car. Not going to lie, if they so obviously didn't want me around then I wasn't going to hang around. Even if I did maybe love Derek he didn't want me. Didn't take superman to work that one out.

Climbing into a dead mans car is eerie to say the least. He had pictures of his family and even of me and my school friends taped to the dashboard. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart, I missed my school friends and my dad, my family. Aunt Lauren wasn't the same, she babied me and didn't let me leave her sight a lot of the time. I get that I was being tracked down by nutcases who wanted my blood, almost literally, to run tests on my powers. But please, I do need some personal teenage space!

I drive carefully out of the parking lot, carefully so that I don't run over the bodies which were in the way. I should have got them to move back into the woods before I released them. Oh well, shoulda, woulda, coulda and all that. I pulled out to the left, ready for my long drive back to Buffalo. Where I would see my Dad and go back to school. As far as they all know, I've now got out of the funny farm and I'm all better.

While driving I let all that's happened in the last hour sink in. Derek didn't want me, I killed a were-cat which happened to be my old school crush, Simon was still pissed at me for the whole, dating him then loving his brother thing, the security around where we were staying was pants and I was going to miss Tori. That last one hit me the most. Not two months ago this girl was bashing my brains out with a brick and leaving me to die in a tiny hole in the basement. Now she was my sister and I don't know if I could do this without her. I sighed and let that thought pass. If Derek and Simon were in on getting rid of me, what's to say Tori wasn't also.

I wiped the tears away which I had let fall, come on, we'd been through so much together, I have a right to cry since my friends have screwed me over right? I gave myself that and went to providing entertainment for myself. Nate had terrible music taste just so you all know. We would never have worked out. I settled down once the radio was on, I wasn't going to put myself through his song choice hell he had provided for me.

Getting to Buffalo didn't take me half as long as I thought it did, only then did I realise that at the motel, we were far from safe. All it took was someone going for a little drive and pass the motel while myself and Tori were chilling in the parking lot and we were dead meat. I shrugged, made me feel better about going back to Buffalo on my own with no protection. It's about time I started looking after myself anyway. I pulled up into the driveway of my old home and smiled. The lights were on and Dad was pacing up and down in front of the window almost like he was waiting for me. I climbed out of the car and grabbed my bag swearing loudly when the zip caught on the door and ripped the whole bag open. 'Oh you absolute son of a mother fucking bitch' I said loudly, not hearing the front door open. I was on my hands and knees picking up my stuff when I literally jumped 6 foot in the air when a hand touched my shoulder. 'Chloe?' dad whispered, not believing it was me I guess. 'I came back dad, I'm so glad you're here' I mumbled and stood up letting him hug me. He wasn't usually the hugging type, but I guess after him thinking I was dead in a ditch somewhere he had a right to be relieved.

I let him go and watched as he scooped up all of my stuff and took it inside. Well I could do that too if I had like, octopus arms. I closed the car door unsure of what to do then shrugged and followed him into the house. I faked a yawn when I got in and put on my next amazing act, so that I didn't have to talk to him right away. I couldn't help but giggle when the first thing he asked was 'Have you died your hair again?' But I nodded and lay down on the couch. 'Can I sleep dad? I'm so tired..' I closed my eyes and waited for him to put a blanket over me before actually drifting off to sleep. I knew this was going to be a good idea. Nothing would hurt me with dad around.

* * *

**Well there was chapter two, sorry its short, i'll try make them longer from now on. Don't worry, Derek and co won't be gone for long! xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so again, i do not own these characters, also, i know this is a very very short chapter but the next ones going to be exciting and full off fluff and maybe even some answers! **

* * *

All was well for two days after I arrived back home. After this, dad pushed me back to school, as I was brooding around the house and he couldn't stand it anymore. I perked up when he said this though, I had missed Kari, Miranda and Beth my three friends at my school who knew me inside out. Or at least used to. The thought of them not having a clue what I am and what I've been through is weird. They used to be my best friends, now they were like strangers.

I woke up. Late, fantastic, good start at school. Pulling out some random jeans and a miss matched shirt I ran about getting ready before jumping in dads car ready to go. I sighed as I looked at my hair in the car mirrors and got to work while dad drove me. 'They already think I'm mad right? I don't need my hair to admit it!' I muttered loudly to myself. Once I had sorted it, which took longer then expected I looked out of the window and swore loudly, which then resulted in dad glaring at me. I shrugged at him and felt the car stop in the car park. 'damnit I'm not ready yet, I don't even have my shoes on' I said loudly and slipped on my shoes without doing them up. I practically fell out of the car and gathered my stuff before saying goodbye to dad and ran into the classroom I knew I was in.

I parked my butt down in a chair before people had even started coming in, and I have to admit, being around Tori and made me an attention whore, I loved it! Everyone staring at me, talking about me. It was fantastic. When Beth walked in with a guy on her arm I swear she burst my eardrums. Her scream was so loud, but I'd missed her. The same thing happened with my two other best friends from school, it was as if I had never left. I almost forgot who Derek was for a couple of minutes.

Lunch was a disaster, when I was here before I was invisible. Being the centre of attention was only cool when it was a small group, I felt like I couldn't breath when the entire school was pushing against me trying to get answers about me going mad. I had to hide in the bathroom for half of it, just to get away. I laughed madly to myself remembering that this was where it all started, dying my hair in this sink. I ran my fingers over the basin and looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognised myself, everything has changed since I was last here and now I'm pretending that it hadn't happened.

My mind raced as I thought of everything that has happened, meeting Derek, finding him terrible and scary, helping him through his changes, the kiss, his soft lips, then him not wanting me. Him wanting me gone, finding me hard to handle, wanting to be with his little family without me getting in the way. I let the tears come, not caring if anyone came in and seeing me. Why did he not care that I left? Why did he want rid of me? I just didn't understand.

* * *

**Next chapter to be coming soon as possible i hope xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to admit, i really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and, i dont own these characters. They are all from Kelley Armstrong. **

* * *

After that first day school went pretty smoothly for the next couple of weeks. I still got a few strange looks and people still evaded me like I was going to go psycho bitch on their ass, but apart from that it was as if I hadn't even left. My best friends kept asking about Nate, wondering why he wasn't in to see me and talking about maybe ringing his parents which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Apart from that school was just like before. I still had small break downs in the bathroom from time to time about Derek, but that was to be expected right? To remind you, he ignored me for two weeks before deciding to rip my heart from my chest, stamp on it a few times then put it back in all broken and crappy. Ok that didn't actually happen but my werewolf had wanted rid of me. Which is exactly what he got.

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning, and I was waking up early for once, before my alarm was even thinking about going off. The wake up wasn't due to anything other than I was ready to get up. I pulled myself out of bed and started my slow process of getting ready, starting with a shower. This was a happy occasion, I got in and for once it was nice and warm. Today felt like a good day already, up early and a warm shower! Once I was out of the shower I went to pick out what to wear, I felt like I would be most comfortable in jeans and a plain little shirt that made my breasts look really good, just saying. When dressed I did my hair in the mirror, curling it as I could and had the extra time. I put my shoes on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked bloody cute today! I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to look for my car keys, looking at the time I smiled and decided to walk. I still had ages till I usually woke up! I grabbed an apple out of the bowl which is usually empty and opened the front door. It was a wonderfully sunny morning and I was going to take advantage of it. I walked off down the path, waving at our next door neighbour who was making his way to work. 'How are you today Mr Peterson?' I asked him as I walked by. I received a smile back after looking at me strangely, I don't think he's ever seen me in the morning.

I made it to school with just over twenty minutes until the bell went and I sat on the grass in front of the school. It was a seriously wonderful day and I couldn't think of anything which could make it bad. I shrugged off the thought of not bringing my jacket, the sky was blue and clear, it wasn't going to rain today. It would be nice out all day. I looked out to the car park and saw my three best friends stood together chatting nervously, I waved and motioned them to come over and join me. 'Your looking extremely cute today Chloe, dressing up for someone?' Beth asks as she sits next to me. I smile and tell her it was for nobody but myself and my girls.

We lazed around for ten minutes before getting up and walking off towards our English lesson. 'So I've heard we've got some new transfer students joining today, I hope there's some fit guys coming' Miranda gushed as we sat down. Kari rolled her eyes at Miranda and whispered 'they're older then us Miri, they would never even look at you. I heard one of them is a cutie though, maybe he'll go for Chloe in her little cute outfit today.' She looked at me and winked and I blushed a dark red. Luckily our teacher walked in then and glared at us for talking which shut my friends up. They can be so boy focused sometimes. I rung my hands under the table slightly, boy talk just reminded me of Derek at the moment.

We were set to work on deciphering what the author was suppose to have meant in his book, when everyone knows that not everything has this big meaning to it. Sometimes the curtains are blue because it matched the room. Not because of the characters deep and meaningful and really sad. English work really bored me when it was like this. I looked around when I caught a snippet of convocation from the other side of the room. 'So I rang Nate's parents and apparently he ran away from Buffalo, he didn't enjoy it here anymore. Gone to some family relative or something.' I sighed, at least it wasn't known that he was laying dead outside some cruddy motel. I laughed to myself quietly. He wouldn't be there anymore. Derek would have moved it to make it look like some kind of car accident or something. He was kind like that. I zoned back in when Beth poked me in the cheek. 'Sorry what?' I said looking at each of them apologetically. 'We were just saying, somebody heard that Johnny Depp is breaking up with her. How amazing would that be? I mean he wouldn't look at anybody who isn't famous but the thought..' I zoned out again and looked down at the book we were reading. I shrugged to myself, I hadn't even heard of the book in question.

English ended and was rather uneventful really. I lost the girls as they dashed out, ready to look for gossip about the new kids. I feel sorry for any of them if they're good looking. They were going to hate it here. Obviously unless they enjoy the attention, then they'll love it. I wondered over to maths, my worst lesson. I was really terrible at it and my grades were proof. I sat at the back, waiting for Beth and co to join me. They wouldn't be here for a while though, it took a lot of time for them to dig up dirt about people who had only just arrived. I lay my head down on the desk and in took the smell of old wood. Pulling a face I sat back up and looked around. Everyone in here had evaded me from day one, these people were not the ones who wanted to see if I was ok or still a skits. This thought soothed me a little, I really didn't want sympathy. I saw a ghost, I wasn't a psychopath. If I was I would have hurt a few of the people at this school, not a teacher who I actually didn't mind. I closed my eyes as I lent back on the seat until I heard Beth and Miranda's giggling from the door. 'Oh Chloe they are so cute! There's a guy who would look good on your arm, I tell no lie.' She sat down next to me. 'Where's Kari?' I asked noticing that she hadn't come in with the other two. 'Chatting up Simon I expect. He's the cute one. Cute blonde hair and amazing eyes, you could seriously sink into them. Kind of Chinese looking though. But it doesn't matter, he still looks really good.'

My eyes widened and I stood up 'Are you fucking serious?' I shouted at them. I looked around the room then and saw everyone looking at me. I glared at them and sat back down collecting my emotions. Don't be silly Chloe, they couldn't come here to school. It would be to dangerous for them, and Derek wouldn't risk Simons life like that. I smiled then and looked back at Beth 'Sorry, there's a guy called Simon at the funny farm and he used to bully me.' I totally made all of that up and then felt bad. Simon was always nice to me, even when Derek was right and I was wrong. I turned back to the front while I got sympathetic looks from my friends meaning they didn't think I was completely with it at the moment. I settled in to learn some math when I figure appeared at the door. The one and only Tori. I closed my eyes and simply pretended that she wasn't there. She couldn't come over and talk to me anyway, not without it looking weird and I had no seats left near me. I smirked as she sat at the front, knowing I could get in with the crowd and get out at the end of the lesson without her being able to catch me.

I rushed out of that maths lesson like never before. I mean I usually rush, so that my work is handed in first and nobody gets to see how bad I am at maths. But today I literally bolted and just kept going. I looked back to make sure she wasn't following when I smashed into someone. I went flying onto my ass when he hardly even moved. I glared and picked myself up before I saw who it was. 'Derek..' I breathed out, barely a whisper.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Next chapter explains why he left and such xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**For my biggest fan, SupahNinja. Also i do not own the characters**

* * *

He looked down at me and grunted before turning away and walking off. He will be very much wrong if he thinks I'm going after him. Why the hell was he even here? Why were they all here? One minute they want rid of me and the next they come to my school and pretend they don't know me? What kind of game are they bloody playing? I sighed loudly and made my way to my bathroom, so I could process all of this without getting strange looks. I sat between the two sinks where they were connected and rubbed my eyes ferociously. My day was so good before this! I heard the door open and didn't need to look to know who it was. 'Can I help you Victoria?' I snapped, leaning my head back on the mirror. I really didn't want to have this convocation right now. As far as I was concerned she was just as bad as Derek and Simon. 'I had nothing to do with it Chloe.. I was just the unfortunate person who came across a dead guy's body the morning after. Nice job you did there by the way, didn't know you had it in you.' She leant against the door frame, telling me with her eyes that she's telling the truth. 'It still took you two weeks to come find me, I could have been dead by now for all you know.' I said spitefully. My feelings for all three of them were still angry, they let me go for gods sake! 'Derek ran beside the car when you left. He's been practically camping outside your house. You really think he would let you run into danger?' She sounded angry at me, which felt totally out of order. 'Whatever Tori, I have a lesson to go to.' I jumped down off the sink and marched out of the door which she held open for me.

Confused and fuming I stomped all the way to my history class, only to find my best friend Beth trying to chat up the one and only Derek. 'Are you fucking kidding me?' I mumbled under my breath. 'Come on Bethany, time for you to learn.' I said pulling her by the shirt into the room. To my dismay Derek followed and I glared at him. 'I'm pretty sure your not in this class Derek.' I snapped then sat down. I almost hit him when he sat down beside me. 'The hell do you think your doing? Get away from me!' I screamed and left the room. I really couldn't deal with this today. Screw history, I would flunk it. Turning I looked back at Beth who had sat in my seat and was chatting up Derek again. I laughed to myself, I hope he was enjoying himself.

I plonked myself down on the grass outside where I had this morning. It had been so different this morning, for one I was happy. I also didn't have three people here who didn't want me here, well two people, I believe Tori. I began crying to myself, making sure nobody was around, I didn't need sympathy right now. I heard a grunt from next to me as a handkerchief was being waved at me, I took it, not because I wanted to but because I needed to. I was seriously a mess, red eyes, snotty nose. It wasn't all that attractive to be honest. I collected myself and looked over at Derek who was just waiting for me. 'Why did you let me go? You knew I was alone, I left the phone on the table so you would maybe come running after me.. but you didn't.' in my head the thinking was rational, he probably thought I was mad. Oh wait, he knew I was mad, silly Chloe. 'I did.' He looked confused, poor Derek didn't even know why I was mad. I felt bad, he didn't really see things like everyone else did, and he'd never had to deal with an emotional girlfriend before either. I sighed and waited for him to continue. 'You weren't happy with us, you cried in your sleep and called for your dad. I thought if I could get Nate to look after you while you went to your old school and was with your dad then you would be ok.' His eyebrows drug together like he didn't really understand what was bad about that. I sighed and looked over at him. 'I was happy with you, with you all. But you kept ignoring me and I thought that maybe I had done something wrong? I didn't know what I could have possibly done wrong because I mostly kept to myself in the house so that I wasn't in your way. I know you wanted space to plan whatever you were planning with Simon. Obviously now I know it was so you could get rid of me. Silly me.' I said, hardly breathing between. He looked down at me, because lets face it. He's like a giant compared to me. I froze as he moved his head down close to mine, past mine and then whispered in my ear 'I love you Chloe Saunders.' I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and pulled away from him. 'Are you serious? That's not something you can go around telling someone Derek..' My heart was actually beating so hard you have no idea, I thought it was going to explode for a minute and I know for a fact that he could hear it. 'I'm 100% serious Chloe, the entire time you were gone my heart was in pain, like someone had ripped it away from me. I didn't understand it at first, but I worked out that it was because I need you. You make me complete so to speak.' No lie, most emotional thing that has every come out of Derek's mouth I'm sure. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

'Don't ever let me go again Derek, I mean it. I will castrate you with a rusty spoon if you do.' I was dead serious, the pain I had gone through from this guy was too much for me to handle. If he does it again I'll kill him like I did Nate. Without a doubt. I curled up on Derek's lap and wept for a while. For no reason more then all the hurt I had felt has now gone. Turns out I couldn't stay mad at this werewolf, he needed me just as much as I needed him. Problem was, Beth had her eyes on this werewolf. And now I had a severely angry bitch walking my way from the school.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of these characters, no matter how much i wish i did. **

* * *

Now, it wasn't totally unlike Beth to take things over the top, for example she totally flipped out when Miranda borrowed her mascara this one time. She actually didn't talk to any of us for a week and a half. But I couldn't help think that this was completely uncalled for. She couldn't claim a person who she didn't even know and had only met about 20 minutes ago. That was just completely absurd and out of order, especially since she had no idea if he was taken or not. I mean, I knew Beth was pissed, Derek probably didn't have a clue since she was pretending to be all smiles and sexy for him. Which I was really hoping wasn't working, the last thing I needed was competition with a prettier and taller blonde. I untangled myself from Derek's arms and jumped out of his lap, I didn't want him to get in the way of me shutting Beth up. He's apparently turned into a nice and talkative guy as of late, suddenly found his emotions. Sorry, still a bit pissed at him for the whole letting me run away thing.

'Hey Beth!' I called her over smiling at her, she gave me a smile back and skipped over looking all cute. I noticed she'd put on some makeup since the last time I saw her in history and couldn't help but giggle to myself. She was such a slut when she wanted to be. 'Hey Chlo, can I have a little word with you please?' she glanced at Derek before adding 'in private?' I nodded knowing that we would have to go to the other side of the school for Derek not to hear the convocation, his freaky doggy powers made sure of that. I glared at her a little before nodding and walking away with her, I hated with a passion the name Chlo, it was such a crap nickname. We stopped at a bench and we sat down at it facing each other, it felt strange, she'd never actually been angry at me before, it was usually always the other two.

'Did you know its considered slutty around here to go crawling into random new guys laps Chloe?' she snapped then stopped and looked at me sympathetically. 'Look sweetie, I know you've had a hard time of it lately what with you going loopy. But this guy Derek, he isn't what he seems, and he'll hurt you. I don't want my little princess getting hurt by the big scary hot man. I'll deal with him ok? He has no idea what you've been through lately and he's taking advantage of the little cutie.' She smiled at me baring her teeth and I couldn't help let it remind me of Nates smile, the creepy were-cat Nate who I had believed was a perfectly normal human being. I frowned 'how is he going to hurt me? I wont let him hit me or anything.' I said sounding stupid. There was no way she knew that Derek was a werewolf right? How could she possibly know this from just twenty minutes of them talking.

Sudden angry flared up inside me and I hated my best friend right now. How dare she. She just wanted Derek for herself, she didn't care if I would get hurt. I went to stand up but felt a hand on my shoulder. 'Calm down Chloe, you don't want to wake anybody up.' He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but shiver, he had such a sexy voice. I nodded knowing he was right, our school was right next to a cemetery and that was just a disaster waiting to happen. I looked back at Beth and saw anger bubbling up in her eyes. 'Let her go you mutt.' She growled, so low I'm amazed I actually heard it. Derek must be wearing off on me. I smiled at this thought and then looked up at him. 'She knows?' I asked him quietly. He nodded and looked at Beth 'She is mine, she's in my pack now so just leave it ok. I don't want Chloe getting hurt.' In his pack now? What does that mean, that I was in a pack beforehand? I frowned at him, asking with my eyes to explain. 'She's a werewolf Chloe, just like me and she wants you back in her pack. But she doesn't understand.' He trailed off looking around, people were starting to come out of school for lunchtime and this convocation was really not something that needed to be heard by other people. 'You've known her two minutes Derek, she's been in my pack for 5 years. Don't pretend she means anything to you, I bet you don't even know her last name. Its not like she's your mate or anything. Love at first sight and all that bull crap.' She stood then and looked strangely close to changing, her lip was quivering and her face was red and sweaty. Derek growled a warning at me before he leaned over the table and pushed Beth back into her seat. This must have been a type of dominance thing because she suddenly looked defeated. I felt bad then, I thought she was after my man and all the time she just wanted me safe! I felt like I owed her an explonation of sorts, but I didn't think here would be a great time to do it. I looked up at Derek then back at Beth before saying 'Both of you come to mine tonight, we'll order pizza and sort this out.' And with that I got up, kissed Derek on the cheek, walked around and kissed Beth on the cheek and walked off towards my bathroom.

Not going to lie, finding out that my best friend is a werewolf is worse then when I found out Derek was one, for one he was huge which explained things, he was strong and muscles and had a beautiful face now that his acne was going. But Beth was so skinny, beautiful, and ok she was fast but she certainly wasn't strong. It was only now that I realised how much Derek's changed genes made him better then other wolves. It made me feel a little safe knowing my man was a strong person. I felt bad for Beth, she didn't know all of the facts, she didn't know that I had known Derek for a while, not just 20 minutes. And she didn't know that I was heart wrenchingly in love with him.

* * *

**Hope that wasnt something that you knew was going to happen =P xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im sorry this has taken such a time to get out, ive been in South Africa for a couple of weeks and its taken me time to get back on track. So i don't own the characters, thanks!**

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly uneventfully, art and drama flew past and before I knew it I was travelling home, with Derek and Beth walking either side of me. At this moment in time I really wished I had driven this morning. The tension between the two werewolves is so bad that I feel like running away again. I take Derek's hand for support and to keep me grounded. The last thing I want to do is seem like this bothers me. 'So Beth, did you know I was a necro before I got sent away?' I asked, I was genuinely curious, plus I wanted to break the rather uncomfortable ice between us all. She shakes her head sadly and stops walking to look at me. 'If I had known princess I would never have let them take you away, I would have taken you in and looked after you myself with my family. I feel so bad for thinking you were a psychotic bitch.' I giggle and hug her, she really does care for me.

Reaching the house I let them settle into the living room and phone for pizza, since none of us ate lunch. It was a strange feeling, having Derek in my old house, after all of the running we had been doing. It was a slightly unreal feeling, this all seemed so real, apart from the fact that they were both werewolves who were fighting over being in possession of me. I frowned slightly and then walked into the living room to sit in Derek's lap. I sighed and breathed in his scent a little, he always smells musty and manly and of the outdoors. I look over at Beth and smile ' So I was a part of your pack? But now I'm in Derek's? Cant you join Derek's pack as well?' I'm not sure what made me say this, even as it came out my head was telling me how stupid this idea was. I don't know much about the werewolf pack thing, Derek has a tendency of telling me less then nothing until I beg him.

'It could work, if Derek was planning to stay around for a long time. But he isn't, he doesn't plan to stay here for more then a few weeks. So until he leaves we are against each other.' I frown and look up at Derek. 'I'm staying here for the next two years to finish school, so enjoy your trip. Looks like I'm Beth's.' I didn't mean to be stubborn, but I want to stay at home, in my school and be almost normal. I understand that people are after us, but why run when they're going to catch us eventually? May as well be happy for a while first. I climbed out of Derek's lap and sat on my own between them. Watching Derek think through what I have said. 'Ok, we'll stay until your ready to go, and Beth and her pack can join. She seems nice enough, and everybody knows I need more people to look after you Chloe.' He smiles down at me but I see the anger burning in his eyes, I know he's pissed with me and putting on a front for Beth. I shrug at him and get up as there is a knock on the door. 'Ooo! Pizza!' I shriek not knowing how hungry I really was.

I opened the door and blinked, not understand what was standing in front of me. 'Nate?'

* * *

**Serious appologies again, and sorry that it is so short, the next one will be better! Review please =] xoxo**


End file.
